It has long been known that by injecting hot pressurized water or steam within a soil that unwanted seeds or weeds can be destroyed whereby to create planting beds. For example it is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,190 issued on Feb. 10, 1942 that soil can be sterilized by injecting super heated steam into the soil as a means of killing or destroying weed seeds, insect eggs, larva and pests. In that patent a ground furrowing implement is used which is pulled by tractor and steam is injected in the soil which is loosened by plough discs. The steam generating unit utilizes a very large boiler which has a fire box to generate super heated steam which is directed by pipes for discharge into the loosened soil behind the plough discs. Because this assembly causes the soil to be disturbed in a random fashion by pipes while steam is injected therein it has been found to be insufficient to provide clean seeding beds void of weeds or unwanted growth for future plantings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,123 also relates to a process and apparatus for killing soil pathogens and it also utilizes stirrer tools which penetrate into the ground surface for mixing the soil and injecting hot water and wherein a foam is applied over the disturbed soil to provide an insulation whereby the heat from the hot water is being retained within the soil to disturb weeds. Again, this system disturbs the soil and uses foam to prevent rapid dissipation of the heat injected into the soil in an attempt to control the pathogenic organisms in the soil and particularly weed seeds. This apparatus uses a soil tilling feature which does not provide for the creation of clean seeding beds devoid of weeds.